Another Chance
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: 7 years ago Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly spilt up to go after their dreams. randy wanted to be a wrestler and Kelly wanted to be a model. What will the two do when Kelly makes her debut in a mixed tag match. her partner. None other than Rndy Orton.


_**A/N: **__This is my first OneShot _

_._

_Tell me what you think?_

_**XXX**_

_**Graduation (7 years ago)**_

It was both a sad and happy day for the graduating class this year. Sad because most of their friends will be going to other colleges. Happy because another chapter in the their life is over.

Two students in particualr were dreading this day. Football star Randy Orton and his cheerleader girlfriend Kelly Blank. Today would be their last day together. Randy was heading off to Kentucky for a training school that could help him get in the WWE. Kelly was heading off to Flordia to start her modeling career. She was leaving tomorrow afternoon. Both was happy that they could make their dreams come true but was sad that they would have to break up.

At first they was going to try the long distance thing but decided not to. They didn't want to take a chance of doing anything that would make the other mad.

So they was going to make the most of it. Tonight he was taking her out to dinner and then a movie. It would be their last date as a couple.

"You ready." Randy said walking up to his blonde girlfriend.

"I am always ready." she said to him with a smirk.

"Yeah. Now. Normally you say you are but really ain't until 5 minutes later." he said laughing.

"Hey. You promised you wouldn't bring it up." she said with a frown.

"I know. I couldn't help." he said looking at her.

They were the cutest couple. Everyone loved them. Including their classmates. Randy was Prom King and Kelly was Prom Queen. Along with other things. Kelly was validictorian also. Even though looking at her, you wouldn't guess it. Only cause she was blonde.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he walked her to his car.

"It's a surprise." he said handing her a blindfold.

"You don't really expect me to put this on do you?" she said looking from the blindfold to him.

"Yeah. All part of the surprise. If you don't put them on, I will put them on you myself." He said giving her the look.

Kelly just looked at him before deciding to out them on.

"You better hope this doesn't ruin my make-up or hair." she said to him with an attitude.

"Kelly baby, don't worry about your make-up or hair. By the end of the night I'm gonna mess it up anyways." he said with a smile.

"You always do." she shot at him.

All he did was laugh. She was telling the truth. Randy had thing for making Kelly's look messy. Even if they hadn't sex before that. Which would irritate Kelly, but Randy thought it was cute.

The ride to the resturant was quick and quite. Neither really talked about anything. Nor did they have to.

Randy had waited until he pulled into the resturant parking lot and parked before telling her to take off the blindfold.

He looked at Kelly's face to see her reaction and from the look of it. She was surprised.

Randy had talked to both of their parents about helping him with this. There was a table infront of a lit-up fountain. He was able to talk to a local resturant to make their food. He picked their usual. Randy would get a steak with a baked potato with mixed vegtables. Kelly would get a cheeseburger with fries. For desert they would share an ice cream sundae.

"This beautiful. Randy did you do all this?" Kelly asked looking at her boyfriend of three and a half years.

"Yeah. This is why I couldn't go over to your house earlier." he said reaching his hand out to help her get out of the car.

"Aww baby." she said wrapping her hands around his neck. "This is nice. Thank you." she added giving him a quick kiss.

"Your welcome babe. Anythign for you." he said before capturing her lips.

This would be one of their last kisses and they both planned on making them memorable.

Dinner was a success. They ate and talked about old times. Randy knew that something was eating at Kelly. She didn't look her usual. He just wrote it off as her being sad about tomorrow.

After they had dinner and desert, Randy had told Kelly to put the blindfold back on. At first she objected but then he was able to talk her into it.

"Now were are going?" she asked yet again.

"You ask me that one more time and we won't be going anywhere." he said with a smile.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You love me to much." she said with a smirk.

He just nodded his head in agreement. It was true. He would and did anything for her. And he let everyone know about it.

It was an hour drive from where they went to dinner to the drive in theater. She told him once that she never been and wanted to before she left town. Which was why he was taking her.

He didn't know what movie showing, just that it was some romantic film. He didn't care, as long as she was happy so was he.

"You ready to see where we are?" he asked Kelly.

"Are you serious this time or are you just kidding around again." she said to him.

"No. I am serious this time." he said to her.

"You better be." she said before taking off the blindfold yet again.

And once again she was surprised.

"Randy. OMG! I love this." she said before jumping from her side of the car to his and landing in his lap making Randy scoot the seat all the way back.

"I'm glad that you love this." he said giving her kiss.

Instead of a regural kiss, this one turned out to be a big make-out session. Randy stopped it before it got to hot. He wanted to wait until tonight for all that.

Kelly stayed by his side throught the entire movie _The Notebook. _randy knew that she silently crying at the end. But he didn't want to bring it up in fear of she might do.

Both were glad that hotel was close by. That the was the only thing Kelly knew about. Since it was her idea. When she found out two months ago that she would be leaving the state the day after graduation she told him she wanted to wait to have anymore sex until that night. She though it would be romantic this way. And he had to admit it was. He couldn't wait. There as so much tension between the two that it would indeed be special.

Randy had made sure that their room was romantic. He got them the suite and ordered rose pedals to be laid all over including the bed. Lit candles and everything. It would indeed be a special night.

_**7 years later**_

_**Randy's P.O.V.**_

"Hey man what's going on?" my best friend John Cena asked me.

Yeah that's right. I made it. Who would have thought that I would be one of the top competitors in the company. Not only that. I was WWE Champion.

"Nothing man." I said to him lying.

"Don't lie to me man. I know your better than that." he said to me.

"I have a mixed tag match coming up with some diva." I told him.

"And that's got you down why?" he asked me with a confused look.

"I don't know who the diva is. All I know is that it is her debut here." I said to him.

"Are you nervous your gonna screw it up. When was the last time you were in a mix tag team?" he asked again.

"Since I Rated RKO. DUH." I said with a attitude.

"Dude chill. It's gonna be fine. I seen her in the hall earlier. She is hot." John said with a smile.

"What does she look like?" I asked my friend.

"She looks like a barbie. Blonde hair, blue eyes and all." he said. "Beth knows her. Says she is a good wrestler." he added.

"Like that helps." I said getting up and pacing back and forth. "I told Vince not to put in these type of matches." I added.

"Like he cares what we wants." John said laughing. "You of all people should know that." he added.

"Yeah. I guess your right. Did you catch the DIVA's name I'm supposed to wrestle with?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just because she was hot didn't mean I wasn't paying attention to her." he shot at me.

All I had to do was look at him.

"Really. What about the time when Eve came here? You couldn't stop staring at her long enough to catch her name." I said to him.

"Hey. That wasn't my fault. She was pretty." he said with goofy as smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. We may hate each other on screen but in real life John was my best friend. More like an older brother. We would always prank each other. Or prank other superstars.

"So what's her name?" I asked him.

"Who's name?" he asked me.

"The new Diva. The one I will be wrestling with." I said with him.

"Oh. Her name is Kelly Kelly." he said.

"I used to know a girl named Kelly." I said to him.

"Yeah I know. You never shut up about her." John said in his annoyed tone. "I wonder if that's her real name." he asked.

"Whose?" I asked him.

"Kelly's." John said.

"Which Kelly?" I asked him.

"What do you mean which Kelly. I am talking about Kelly Kelly. Which one are you talking about?" John said and asked me.

"I'm talking about my Kelly." I said to him.

"She ain't yours no more." he said to me.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I said to him.

John just smiled and laughed at me. Sometimes he could be annoying, but who couldn't. John was like a little kid stuck in a grown-ups body.

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I was making my debut tonight on RAW. I would be going against Maryse and The Miz. My partner is the one and only Randy Orton. Who just so happens to be the love of my life. Man could things be so messed up. A couple months after I left for Flordia my parents and his parents lost contact. So I didn't know until I today that he made it big in the WWE. I was proud of him.

"Are you ready to see your ex?" my friend Beth asked me.

I wrestled with Beth back in OVW. Those were some fun days. When Vince had called and asked if I wanted to start wrestling, I was nervous. I didn't now a thing about it except for some of the moves Randy had shown me when we was together.

"Yes and no." I said to her. "I haven't seen him since the day I left for Flordia. Seven years ago." I said to her.

"So. But you never stopped loving him." she said to me.

"True." I said with a smile. When people found out thatme and him was going to brake up the day I left, they said that we would always love forever and never forget one another. I didn't think that they was true at first but now I do. "Do you think John told him about me?" I asked her.

"Yeah. We only told him that your name was Kelly Kelly. We didn't tell him your real name. Randy won't know what him." she said with a smile.

"I don't like this plan." I quickly said. "You go out there for me." I said to to her.

"No. You have to do this." Beth said to me.

"I can't. What if I surprise him to where he loses focus and we lose. I don't wanna be the reason he loses." I said looking from Beth to the floor.

"You won't. Randy won't let that happen. The Randy you know is different from the Randy in the ring." she assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes. I'm sure." she said giving me a hug. "Now go out there and kick some Diva ass." she added.

"Thanks Beth." I said to her. "Your the best." I yelled as she walked away.

I took some deep breathes and watched the screen in front of me. Mike and Maryse was already in the ring talking trash to Randy.

I couldn't wait ot get out there and get my hands on Maryse. I had an altercation with the platnium blonde and it didn't go to well. She talked trash like she did in the ring. Maybe it was only because I new. I didn't know. Until Beth told me that she let her on screen character become her. Which was fine with me. I hated girls like her. The snobby, think they are better than everyone. I even had a past with her.

A couple years ago me and here were the last two contestants in a modeling gig. I had won and she didn't take that to kindly. She had tried to attack me, but was stopped. So I was glad that I was able to extract revenge on her.

_... And his partner. Making her debut. From Jacksonville, Flordia. Kelly Kelly._

_Holla Holla Holla _

I walked out of the gorilla position to the arena. I looked around abit before walking to where Randy. He wasn't paying attention to me. Just watching Mike. Which was fine with me. I wanted him to keep his head on the match.

I could tell Maryse was shocked and she should be. Mike on the other hand crepped me out. Thankfully Randy was there for back up.

Maryse and I started the match up. She threw her freach shit at me and i got tired of it, she I slapped her. Which gave me the upper hand. I was doing good until I went up to the top rope to do a cross body when Mike threw me to the mat. I landed right on my neck. It hurt, but I had been through worse. Maryse set me up for her French Kiss but I was to counter it with a neck breaker. I didn't realize how close we was to Mike until I watched him get in the ring. I was able to distract him for Randy to come in and RKO him. I got out the ring and went after Maryse. I gave her my finished K2 on the floor outside of the ring. I got back in the ring when I saw the ref hold Randy's hand up in victory. So I made my way back stage.

"Kelly. OMG. Congradulations." Beth said running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Beth." I said returning.

"You got skills girl." her on-screen boyfriend Santino said.

"Thanks. I owe it to Beth." I said looking at her.

"Oh no you don't. You had the skills, you just need to be taught to act on them." she said to me.

I waved bye to them before making my way to get changed.

"What the hell was that out there?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I looked back to see my former parent and boy did he look pissed.

"I'm afraid that you are going to have to be more spefic." I said to him.

"Cut the crap Kelly Blank." he said walking up to me.

"Again, what did I do Randy Orton?" I asked him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I am walking to my locker room to get changed." I said looking at him confused.

"I meant here. In WWE. At RAW. What happened to being a model." he asked me.

"You used to be a model." I heard John Cena say from my right side.

"Yes John. She used to be a model. What's it to you?" he asked him.

"I came to look for her to congradulate her on her big win." he said with a smile.

"Hey. I pinned Miz. I won the match." I said to him.

"Yeah, but she did all the hard work. And took a nasty fall out there." he added.

"How is your neck by the way?" Randy asked me.

"It's fine." I said.

And continued to watch John and Randy argue back anf forth. It was quite entertaining.

"Alright. I am going to leave you two loverbird alone to catch up." John said before winking at me and leaving.

I chuckle at John's actions which from the looks of it made Randy mad.

"Is he single?" I asked know it would make him mad.

"Yeah, but your not." he said before pulling me to him and crashing his lips against mine.

After the kiss which left me breathless. Which with Randy was nothing new. There was something about his kisses that made all the air in my lungs dissaper.

"And why's that?" I asked with a smirk that he used to give me while in high school.

"Well because you are all mine?" he said to me before kissing me again.

I knew he was right. I had always belonged to him and he always belonged to me. Now matter who we dated or where we were, we never forgot the love we shared. Nor would we ever.

Being here with him now, I knew I was home.


End file.
